Polycarbonate resins are one of the engineering plastics excellent in strength and used in a wide variety of fields such as electric, electronic and optical components, transport equipment and household articles, due to having excellence in physical properties such as transparency, impact resistance, heat resistance, incombustibility, and dimension stability. Among those applications, molded articles made of polycarbonate resin for use in contacting (rubbing) other components cause squeaks due to poor sliding properties of carbonate resin, which is a problem.
Various modifiers for improving the sliding properties of polycarbonate resins, therefore, have been investigated. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a method for improving the sliding properties by adding a specific graft copolymer as modifier to polycarbonate resins is proposed.